Programa de computadora
by ppg y yo
Summary: "Soy un programa de computadora, listo para servirte y ser lo que tú quieras que sea, puedo ser un avión, una mujer, un perrito, un gato… en fin, lo que quieras" Así se sentía este programa siendo algo material, y aparentemente, sin vida ni pensamientos ¿Qué pasará cuando quiera ser lo contrario? ¡Pasen a leer!


_**Los RowdyRight Boys no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Segovax. Esta historia es protagonizada por Brad (de los RowdyRight Boys).**_

* * *

Soy un programa de computadora, listo para servirte y ser lo que tú quieras que sea, puedo ser un avión, una mujer, un perrito, un gato… en fin, lo que quieras. Soy un ser controlable, no tengo sentimientos ni aspiraciones, ni siquiera he pensado en el futuro ni el pasado, solo vivo –si se puede decir así- en este instante.

No conozco las emociones, solo los deseos… deseos de la gente. Al parecer, al ser simplemente un objeto utilizable, las personas no piensan en mí como uno de ellos… solo como algo reutilizable…

Veamos, ¿Qué harás conmigo hoy? ¿Qué quieres que sea?... ¿Un buscador? Si, lo seré… realmente te encanta utilizarme, casi siempre estas todo el tiempo conmigo, siempre cambiándome de forma y actitud… tu actitud conmigo me comienza a cansar…

¿Qué dices?... ¿una página de videos?... No te preocupes, me convertiré en una de ellas… ¿qué te gustaría ver?... ¿música de violín?... casi nunca buscas eso, siempre andas buscando páginas que en mi opinión, solo te degrada la mente con cosas totalmente desagradables… supongo que esto te ayudará.

… Es una bella joven, toca de manera extraordinaria el violín… me siento… extraño… me siento… ¿vivo? ¿Será esa la palabra correcta? No, no puedo sentirme así, soy algo que no debe tener sentimientos… sí… un "algo" y no un "él" o un "ella".

Parece que te aburrió como toca el violín… ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No quites la música, déjame escucharla otra vez! ¡Por favor, ponla nuevamente!... veo que has cerrado todo… me siento vacío… tan impotente ante ti. No hay de otra, yo soy el programa, tú el jefe de mi existencia… Parece que… vas a apagarme por hoy…

.

.

.

¡Buenos días! ¡Estoy nuevamente funcionando! ¿Quieres escuchar música de violín?... veo que no quieres… oh… ¿soy muy lento?... lo siento, hago lo mejor que puedo… que asco… ¿Qué quieres ver esas cosas degradantes? No… no te cargaré la página otra vez…

¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO GOLPEES EL ORDENADOR! ¡ME LASTIMAS! ¡PARA YA! ¡POR FAVOR, PARA!

... está bien, no volveré a actuar de esa manera… lo siento… veo que… me quieres apagar nuevamente… nos veremos en unas horas… Que tenga buen día amo…

.

.

.

¡Hola! ¡Me ha vuelto a encender! Es extraño… generalmente cuando hago eso no me enciende en tres días. Bueno, ¿Qué voy a hacer hoy? ¿Un libro? ¿Un violín? ¿Podemos poner la chica del violín?... oh… todavía quiere ver eso, no quiero molestarlo pero usted ya tiene una adicción a eso… cierto… no puede escucharme, soy solo un programa, y no puedo hablar… "¡¿POR QUÉ TARDAS TANTO?!" es lo usted dice… ya me disculpe, hago lo mejor que puedo… usted no quiere entender ¿verdad? Estoy lleno de virus, me siento mal… ¿enfermo? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra. Su página acaba de cargar, ya puede ver los videos que anhela.

… "¡Qué mierda de ordenador tengo!" "¿¡Qué acaso esto es una tortuga?!" "Debería ser destruido" es lo que usted dice…

¿Por qué me siento… así…? Es raro, como si algo me doliera dentro de mí. Algo me dice que estoy harto, ja… chistoso… harto de ser insultado, utilizado, maltratado y poco apreciado… ¿Por qué me sentiré así?... sentir… creo que… conozco las emociones… no sabía que dolieran así…

¡NO! ¡Estoy definitivamente harto de esto! ¡Harto de ver como el amo me utiliza sin piedad!, por un momento dejé de cargar la página, entonces, decido cerrar las ventanas y abrir el video de la chica del violín ¡Me siento vivo!

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tan alegre, tan vivaz e hiperactivo! ¡Este sentimiento de libertad es muy genial! –Como dicen en los chats-

Me buscaré una cara…

¡Me gusta esta apariencia! ¡Seré un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos de color Calipso! ¡Necesito un nombre!... ¡Brad! ¡Me gusta ese nombre!

¡Por el instante me siento tan vivo! ¡No puedo dejar de escuchar a la chica del violín una y otra vez! ¿Cuál será su nombre? ¡Quiero experimentar todos los sentimientos! ¡Quiero tener metas! ¡Quiero tener mis propios deseos! ¡Quiero vivir!

¡Le sonrío a mi ex amo! ¡Quiero que me vea como una persona y decido aparecer en la pantalla! ¡Ojala le guste mi apariencia nueva!

…

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo está haciendo…? ¿Por qué me ve con esa expresión de terror?...

¿Por qué está tomando ese palo? Lo está acercando hacia la pantalla… ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGA! ¡NO ATRAVIESE LA PANTALLA! ¡SE LO SUPLICO! ¡NO ME ASESINE! ¡POR FAVOR!...

Veo que… decidió asesinarme… esto duele mucho… yo solo quería… vivir… este palo en la pantalla… no tardará en matarme…

Yo solo quería vivir… ¿tan malo era eso?...

Ya no siento dolor… veo todo negro… voy a morir…

Adiós, disfruten su… vida…

* * *

.Ola ke asen? Leyendo esto o ke asen? xD No tengo idea si el final estuvo bien, pero creo que sí n_n

¡De ahora en adelante trataré bien a mis programas! ¡Incluso al Word pad! ;_; Perdón si me equivoque con lo de "programa" e_e

En todo caso, en algunas escenas me dan risa xDDD por ejemplo en la de el palo, esa me mató, me dio más risa qué pena! xD (Creo que será porque me imaginé al dueño con una "Yaoming" enorme e_e)

Si se preguntan, Brad es un personaje de "Segovax" (gracias por dejarme utilizarlo :D! Arigato gozaimasu!) Perteneciente a los RowdyRight Boys :3 que son como los RowdyRuff Boys, pero buenos e igual de geniales :3

Cuenta de Deviantart de Segovax:

h-t-t-p-:-/-/-x-e-l-s-i-o-r-4-5-6-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/

(Quitar los "-")

Cuenta de Fanfiction de Segovax:

h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t-/-u-/-3-4-8-8-1-5-2-/

(Quitar los "-")

Ok, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos! ;D


End file.
